Season One: Old and New Aquaintences [1]
by Kyoko Betta Neko
Summary: The Star Wars Senshi are the chronicals of the senshi of the star wars universe. Some spoilers for the YJK series and some Star Wars terminology needed.


**Old and New Acquaintances**   
**in which everyone is met and there is much rambling**

  


>   
"Why does she have to come here? Can't Callista take her to one of her own relatives?" Ludia asked, tired and cranky after her fathers constant lecturing on how to treat her half-sister.
> 
> Lucrecia, her twin, frowned, "Callista's relatives are all dead. Your forgetting she was around a hundred year old ghost till Dad came with Cray who gave her her body."
> 
> "I'm not forgetting... just suffering from convenient amnesia." Ludia said in retort, "We hardly know the little fungus. We've seen her maybe once on that holo Callista sent that one year when we were ten."
> 
> Lucrecia nodded, sighing. That 'one year' had been extremely trying for her father. Learning you have another child puts a lot of stress on a person. Not to mention guilt. Lucrecia had been very worried but of course, that wasn't new news. If it wasn't her family she was worried about, it was her friends, if it wasn't her friends, it was the universe, and if it wasn't the universe, it was her family. That year it had most definitely been her family. With her father seeking advise from Uncle Han or Aunt Leia and her mother dealing with Mithanian business, it was enough to give anyone gray hairs. Lucrecia did a quick check. Not a gray hair in sight among her long ebony tresses which she quickly pulled back in a loose ponytail tied low against her long pale neck. She looked back at her twin, her unidentical twin, and smiled reassuringly, "She can't be all bad. We have the same father after all."
> 
> Ludia rolled her eyes, "Oh whoop-dee-doo!" Ludia was the tomboy of the family, more or less. Her features resembled their fathers, the same sandy blonde hair, done in childlike double braids, and crystal blue eyes. Lucrecia's own eyes were similar, but contained a greenish tint to them- probably the one attribute they shared in physical looks. "I have half a mind to leave the welcoming committee to you and Dad."
> 
> "I agree," a male's voice called, "You do have half a mind."
> 
> Ludia turned her head in frustration to face her cousin, Jacen Solo. He raised and lowered his eyebrows comically and twisted his lips into a famous Solo lopsided grin.
> 
> "What do you want?"
> 
> Jacen's smile widened, "Me and Jaina heard our little cousin is coming in. Is Callista bringing her here herself?"
> 
> Lucrecia shook her head, "No. She thought it would be better to just send her on Peckhum's cargo run. You know, to avoid causing any trouble."
> 
> "Peckhum's coming?" Jacen asked, suprised. "Does Jaina know? Maybe he has some news about Zekk!"
> 
> Ludia nodded, "Yea, I'm pretty sure she knows. Why don't you go tell her though, just to make sure."
> 
> Jacen frowned, "You wouldn't be trying to get rid of me would you?"
> 
> "Of course not! Why would I want to do a thing like that?"
> 
> Jacen smiled again, a look that caused him to look very much like his father, "I'll see you guys later. Tell the little one 'Hi' for me, okay?"
> 
> "Alright." Lucrecia said as Jacen walked out of her room. "Ludia, why is it that everyone always flocks to my room? I hardly see this room empty. You, Calvera and Dex always seem to be in here when I come back. I LIKE my privacy, you know that."
> 
> Ludia looked suprised. She hadn't really noticed, "Oh... I don't know. You know nobody goes into mine. And I can't go in Jaina's, it's a mechanical mess and Jacen has all those animals. Where else are we to go?"
> 
> "Dex and Calvera have rooms too."
> 
> Ludia laughed, "Dex has a hard enough time getting Cal to clean hers that his is always a mess, too."
> 
> Lucrecia smiled. Dex, Ludia's best friend, was unusually mature for his age, but found it hard to keep up with his bordering psychotic, incredibly IMmature sister. They were almost opposites.
> 
> Just then, Artoo sped in, his treads speeding him across the polished stone floor of the Blueleaf Cluster Temple. Since the Great Temple on Yavin 4 had been destroyed in the battle against the Shadow Academy, the Jedi students had been relocated to a slightly smaller temple adjacent to their old home. A few short steps behind Artoo was their great father, Luke Skywalker. He smiled wryly at them, "You ready?"
> 
> Lucrecia nodded and Ludia sighed, letting her shoulders drop and head incline.
> 
> "I want to thank you for being so helpful over the past few days. You don't have to do anything special, just promise me you'll give her a chance?"
> 
> "We will, Dad."
> 
> "I know you will Lucrecia," he said, giving a slight smile, "It's Ludia I'm afraid of."
> 
> "Is this 'tease Ludia' day or something?" she asked, throwing her arms into the air, "Why was I not informed about this! I would have taken a trip to some isolated planet or pulled today from the calendar!"
> 
> "I take it Jacen was here?" Luke asked. Lucrecia nodded, happy to se her father liven up for a change. The sound of repulser jets overhead interrupted their moment.
> 
> "That'll be her. Come on." he said, patting Artoo's domed head. The droid beeped and trilled out a short message. "Yes, Artoo, I'm sure she's nicer than Mary and won't use your dome as a frisbee."
> 
> Ludia and Lucrecia both laughed, remembering the last, very memorable visit Mary Solo, Jaina and Jacen's other cousin, had paid them. Ludia wished silently that Mary was coming here, instead of...
> 
> *
> 
> Alexus Maula Skywalker sat in the copilots seat of Old Peckhum's new cargo ship, holding her own special cargo on her lap. The old man smiled warmly at her, his wrinkled face grease streaked.
> 
> "Don't you worry. I've known the Skywalkers for a long time and they're good people. Some of the best you will ever find in this part of the galaxy."
> 
> Though his words were reassuring, Alexus's doubts remained.
> 
> "My mommy says that, too. I wish I could have stayed with her though."
> 
> "Your mommy has some things to take care of. And if she's anything like you are, she's sure to get into trouble along the way." He gave her a warning look with good humor behind it. Alex giggled. Earlier on the trip, she had lost her gift to the Skywalkers and had chased it around the cargo hold of the ship. Her six year old feet had tripped over an exposed cord causing the power to go out and Old Peckhum to get himself all dirty trying to fix things. Despite that small problem, all had gone rather well. The older man looked down at his small passenger and patted her head, careful not to get any grease on her strawberry blonde hair.
> 
> "You'll be fine here."
> 
> "I know." Alex let out a deep sigh and looked down as the ship landed. Outside the front view port she could see four figures running towards the ship, three human and one a droid.
> 
> "This is it."
> 
> Alex looked up at Peckhum, her emerald eyes wide and foggy.
> 
> "Oh don't go cryin' on me now. I can't stand to see someone cry. You've got to be a brave little girl."
> 
> She sniffed and nodded, stroking her gift. "Do you think they'll like it?"
> 
> Peckhum smiled, the crows feet at his eyes becoming more evident, "I know they will."
> 
> *
> 
> "Well, it seems she's arrived..." Luke said, his crystal blue gaze following the ship as it landed firmly onto the landing pad. Lucrecia nodded, swallowing nervously as the boarding ramp began to open.
> 
> "I wish Cyrus were here." She looked sadly at the ship, thinking of her dark-haired, somber little brother on Mith'Ca, who was only a year or so older than Alexuswas. Since Eveona Rei didn't want all her children going to the Academy at once, he wasn't allowed to come for extended periods, especially since their father was apprehentious about training him. Same went for their brother, Ben, though classes for the very young were now available.
> 
> Ludia scowled. "You and that brat, I swear," she shook her head. "In any case, it would've only made a bad situation worse. You know how the freak is."
> 
> "Call him a freak again and you're going to be in the worst situation of your life," Lucrecia threatened, her eyes narrowing.
> 
> "I'd like you try and stop me!" Ludia made a face. "And besides, BEN should be here! I need someone to pick on!"
> 
> "You two," Luke shook his head fondly. "Stop it. You'll make a bad impression on our visitor. And besides, an argument about whose 'adopted' little brother is better is pointless. If we're going to dwell on siblings let it be our new family member there."
> 
> He gestured to the boarding ramp of Peckhum's new ship, which was now lowering to reveal the large, kindly-looking old spacer and a little girl at his side with her strawberry-blond hair in three fluffy pigtails. In her arms she clutched a box with holes poked into the sides.
> 
> "Well, hello, Master Skywalker, Ludia, Lucia," Peckhum smiled widely. "I brought your little cargo."
> 
> "I see," Luke nodded. For once, the Jedi Master looked unsure of himself. "Hello, Alexus."
> 
> The small girl stepped forward nervously, replying with a barely audible "hi" as she neared them. Lucrecia closed her eyes, gaining courage as she stepped forward to meet her. She forced herself to smile and nudged Ludia, who was busy frowning.
> 
> "What?" Ludia demanded in a whisper.
> 
> "Be nice," Lucrecia said. Ludia's frown deepened, and then was replaced by a cheery, fakey smile. She was nudged again sharply in the ribs.
> 
> "Ouch!" Ludia hissed, glaring. "You're as bad as mom!"
> 
> Luke gave both his daughters a warning glance before continuing, "We have a room set out for you if you want to go there now. You can put your things up and I'll have some people take you for a tour."
> 
> "That would be nice," Alexus replied softly, not knowing what to say.
> 
> Trying to be helpful (and to stop Lucrecia's continuous elbowing), Ludia stepped forward, eyeing Alexus' box. "Hey, um, do you need any help taking that in?"
> 
> "Actually, that box is a little something for you," Peckhum intervened, seeing Alexus' uncertain expression. "Right, Alexus?"
> 
> Nodding, the little girl carefully opened up the box, revealing a mound of black fur. She held it so the girls could see.
> 
> "Ooh, what is it?" Lucrecia's sapphire eyes grew wide. The mound turned, revealing a sleek feline creature with colorful eyes.
> 
> "It's called a felinx," Alexus explained. Ludia quickly dug her hands into the box and produced the thin animal before her sister could reach for it. Lucrecia glared at her.
> 
> "Rowr," the felinx announced indignantly as it was held in mid-air. Ludia pulled it close, stroking its soft fur.
> 
> "It's beautiful," Lucrecia said, pulling closer to Ludia so she could pet it as well. "Thank you very much."
> 
> "I'm glad you like it," Alexus sighed, relieved.
> 
> "Well, I think it's time you all went inside and got settled in," Peckhum announced, shouldering Alexus' bag. "We've all got a big day ahead."
> 
> "Let us go, then," Luke said, smiling warmly and heading in the direction of the small temple.
> 
> *
> 
> Jaina brushed away a strand of brown hair in agitation. "So he didn't leave a message for me?"
> 
> "No, I'm afraid not, Jaina." Peckhum shook his head regretfully. "Zekk's busy bein' a bounty hunter and all, atonin' for his past. Give him some credit; he'll reply to you soon."
> 
> "I hope so." Jaina looked down. Just then, Jacen leapt into the room, a wide characteristic smile painted across his face.
> 
> "Guess what! Alexus brought a pet! It's a felinx. I've never seen one before. Come on Jaina! It's really pretty!"
> 
> Jaina rolled her eyes at her brothers infatuation with animals, "A felinx? I thought you were really into that Gort of yours."
> 
> "Who Nicta? She won't be jealous." Jacen said as if referring to a person. "Come on Jaina, I sat here all yesterday watching you tinker with the Rock Dragon. Please! For me?"
> 
> "I thought you only watched me and Lowie cause Tenel Ka was there."
> 
> Jacen blushed and turned his head, "Come on Jaina."
> 
> Jaina looked at Old Peckhum and smiled, "Thank you. Call if you hear anything about Zekk, okay?"
> 
> "Same goes for you." he replied.
> 
> "See ya, Peckhum! Thanks for stopping by!" Jacen shouted as he pulled his twin into the temple.
> 
> *
> 
> Alexus looked at the small stone room with uncertainty. It was nice and cool unlike the humid air in the jungle and was comfortably furnished with a bed and small chair by the window but it wasn't like her home. Luke sensed her uneasiness and placed a hand on her shoulder,
> 
> "I know it's rather simplistic but you can put whatever you like in here, change anything and make it any way you like it. Your cousin Jaina has a multitude of gadgets to tinker with in her room and Jacen has made his into a animal shelter."
> 
> "Thank you. It's just fine." Alex said at last.
> 
> Luke cleared his throat, "All meals are held on the bottom level in the center room. There's a turbo lift just down the hall and my room is five doors down if you need any thing."
> 
> "Thank you."
> 
> He smiled and left for the turbo lift, shutting Alexus's bedroom door behind him. Alex stared at it now with a frown.
> 
> "On Ursa, there's much more color in everything." On her bed she saw a brown jumpsuit. "I'm supposed to wear that?" she opened her suitcase and pulled out a baby blue jumper with a jade green shirt to wear beneath it and cute yellow bows. She pulled off her travel cloths and put on those, discarding the dull brown jumpsuit under her matrices. Next she took out the small yellow paper box her mother had given her before she left.
> 
> "Don't open this until you get there, little one."
> 
> Alexus opened it carefully, trying not to rip the paper. She gasped with glee at what she saw. Inside was a small flute with the words "Chibi Hitotsu" engraved on it. She hugged it close and sat down in her chair by the window. She blew into it and placed her fingers over the tiny holes. A loud, shrill squeak erupted from the flute.
> 
> "Uh... looks like I have a lot of practicing to do."
> 
> Alexus said cheerfully, happy to have something to devote her time to while here. She tried again, this time making an almost pleasant sound. She laughed with pride and continued to play for the jungle outside.   

> 
> *
> 
> "Hey, guys!"
> 
> The twins turned to see their cousin Jacen running towards them, his face alight with boyish delight. He stopped in front of them and looked eagerly at the felinx. "Is that your new pet?" he asked excitedly.
> 
> Lucrecia nodded, smiling at her cousin's eagerness. Behind him, moving at a considerably slower pace, was Jaina, who did not look entirely pleased to be forced to see another of Jacen's obsessions.
> 
> "Wow, she's pretty," Jacen cooed, completely forgetting the existence of the people around him as he bent down and petted its soft fur. Alakini purred contentedly. "Felinxes are supposed to be such good pets. I wonder what they eat?"
> 
> "Stump lizards, probably," Jaina said jovially as she caught up with her brother. She smiled a little at the newfound pet, looking reasonably bored. "Maybe you could feed her one."
> 
> Jacen looked horrified at this prospect. Jaina rolled her eyes. "I was kidding, Jacen, don't take it so seriously! I'm sure this will be a great pet for y- err, the twins."
> 
> "She's perfect," Lucrecia smiled happily, carefully taking it from Ludia and cradling it.
> 
> The felinx looked up at her with a look that said, _you're-an-inferior-being-but-I'll-tolerate-you-anyway_.
> 
> "She's got an attitude problem," Ludia grinned, staring at the cat's expression. "She'll get along with me just fine."
> 
> Smiling, Jacen stroked the cat's head. "I'm sure that'll be true, Ludia. But you're going to let her play with me some, right?"
> 
> "Can we stop you?" Ludia said, rolling her eyes. Lucrecia gave her a sharp glance.
> 
> "Don't you DARE elbow me," Ludia warned.
> 
> "Hello, all of you."
> 
> Another familiar face showed from the other hall.
> 
> "I see you're getting used to your new pet," Luke smiled, nodding at Jacen. "I just came by to remind you to take Alexus on that tour today."
> 
> "All right, dad." Lucrecia said, sounding nervous. Despite the fact she had been dragged into them from the day she was born, she hated situations which caused her social discomfort.
> 
> "I have work to do. Why don't you two get her settled in your room? Jacen, Jaina, I'm sure you have things to do yourselves. Just don't forget the afternoon lecture today. It's an important one." Luke smiled at his daughters, then turned around, headed towards the upper quarters. Jaina and Jacen waved and similarly parted, heading towards the corridor that Luke had gone down.
> 
> "Augh," Ludia groaned melodramatically once he was gone. "I think I'm going to be sick. We have to endure another one of those boring rambles commonly referred to as 'lectures'?"
> 
> "I'm afraid so," Lucrecia sighed. The two shared a glance.
> 
> "Oh, well," Ludia said, cheering up. "At least we can become conveniently ill with the 'anti-Jedi disease'."
> 
> "Yes, and have to take the medicine for it?" Lucrecia arched an eyebrow, grabbing her doorknob and twisting it, letting the door open. "'Kitchen duty'? They say it works pretty well, and dad would, of course, do what's best for us."
> 
> Narrowing her eyes, Ludia stepped into her sister's room. "I hate my life."
> 
> *
> 
> Alexus walked quickly, trying to keep up with Ludia's quick strides.
> 
> "And in here is the laundry room, the the left is the kitchen, just a little further is the mess hall-"
> 
> "Slow down, Ludia. She can't keep up with you or what your saying." Lucrecia announced.
> 
> "It's not my fault she has short legs! And as for the other thing, i just want to get this over with. Me and Cal were going to go practice with our lightsabers outside by the great temple."
> 
> Alex skipped ahead and began to walk backwards so she could see who she was talking to. "I can keep up just fine. Really. You don't have to slow down for me." she quickly pointed to a passing door, "What's in there?"
> 
> "Stuff."
> 
> "What kind of stuff?"
> 
> Ludia sighed, "Stuff to call people on. It's where all the holographs and things are sent out. We really aren't aloud in there without permission. You especially, your just a kid."
> 
> "There's a lot of expensive equipment in there. Brand new too sense the old stuff got smashed or blown up."
> 
> "The Great Temple got blown up huh? Wow. I wish I could have seen that. It probably looked real neat." Alex said.
> 
> "Real neat? Are you kidding me? We almost got killed!" Ludia shouted.
> 
> "Come on Ludia. Just yesterday when we were working on rebuilding it you were saying how much you would like to have caught the explosion on holovid."
> 
> Ludia gave her sister the do-NOT-correct-me look and marched on faster. "Any ways, the rest of these halls are used mainly for sleeping chambers and down the left hall and to the back is the main audience chamber."
> 
> "It's a lot smaller than the one in the great temple but it works." Lucrecia added.
> 
> "Do I get to go to lecture?"
> 
> Lucrecia laughed, "If you don't, consider yourself lucky. But I'm pretty sure Dad's new younger children training session will include his lectures."
> 
> Alex made a confused face, "Are they really that bad?"
> 
> "Let's put it this way, most of us would rather spend 1,000 years in the belly of the Sarlac." Ludia mused.
> 
> Alexus laughed. "I've seen that. I can't see how Daddy's lectures would be worst than it."
> 
> Lucrecia cringed uncontrollably as the words "Daddy" were spoken from Alexus's young lips.
> 
> The girl was immediately sorry she had said that. "Uh... Thank you guys for showing me around but.. I.. uh.. haven't really had a chance to rest sense I got here. I think I'll just go take a nap."
> 
> Lucrecia nodded, "You sure?"
> 
> "Sis, if she wants to go we shouldn't stop her." Ludia said, elbowing her twin lightly.
> 
> "I'm sure," Alex smiled. "Thanks again." she skipped back down towards the hall towards what she hoped was her own quarters location.
> 
> Ludia breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Now that that's over with, I'm gonna go see if Cal's still up for a duel against the master herself!"
> 
> "You?" Lucrecia looked at her sister doubtfully, "If I can remember correctly, I beat you the last time we faced off against each other."
> 
> Ludia's face drew into a thin smile, "Is that a challenge?"
> 
> "You could say that." Lucrecia moved her hand towards the lightsaber at her side.
> 
> Ludia's smile broadened, "Outside in twelve minutes. Be prepared to loose, sis!"
> 
> "Oh I'll be prepared but not to loose."
> 
> "Huh, whatever." Ludia waved her twin good-bye and raced down the hall.   


  
**. [back][1] .**

   [1]: http://geocities.com/swsenshi/seasonone.html



End file.
